


A 'quick' work brake.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Orcs, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top, elf/orc relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elmanna is working herself to death by boredom...good thing her strapping lover is on hand.





	A 'quick' work brake.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read the others and want more fallout stuff or more D and D stuff just comment saying your preference.

Elmanna is sitting at her desk writing, her spare hand playing with some ringlets of her curly, ginger mop-top. the day had been paper work... paper work... paper work, napping on paper work... and more paperwork. she sighs flopping her head onto the desk, the thud cushioned by the papers "Gnaaar... I need a hug... and a kiss"  
He's busy at this point with the door, fixing the hinges "can it wait ten?"

She sighs but perks up "... you know what... yes yes it can... we'll need privacy,"

Gnar doesn't turn around to face her but she can still tell his got a grin on his face "hence why I'm fixing it" she smirks at him, sorting the papers into neat stacks putting a paper weight on them, she goes over to their bed, hollow stone base with extra pillows blankets at padding. she sits on the end of the bed, watching. waiting.  
she's sat up in bed, the blankets hidden up to her bare shoulders, her clothes neatly folded on the floor by her side of the bed.  
"... Are you hunting for my tunic or....?" He raises a blonde brow at her.

she pushes the blanket back, showing off her tanned bare body, supple breasts, nice wide hips, soft ass and legs for days, the pink streaks of her tribal tattoos spread followed her body like few and far between vines, getting existed at the idea of their bodies touching  
He drops his bottoms and heads over, sliding along the comfy bedsheets by her, "hello."

she smiles putting a hand on his chest kissing his neck, shimming over. She keeps kissing him...then gives him a small nudge pushing him flat on his back as she straddles his hips, her folds pressing against his length. she leans down letting her hands explore him before bucking her hips down wards as she kisses his neck, lightly nipping at his ear lobe "a little hand on the foreplay would be nice" 

He smirks, "sorry if you're quick to action." He starts palming her breast, he's got large hands so Grabbing her breasts is easy for him, she lets out a small moan as she leans back up, then leans in properly to kiss his lips, Gnar smiles into it and takes over the kiss. she moans through the kiss rocking her hips, rubbing her wetting folds against his length, reaching one hand down to lift it to press against her properly, he shudders with a loud grunt while pressing his entirely body against the bed, she leans up putting a hand on his chest to steady herself, as she grinds against it he can feel how wet she is already, making the hairs on his neck stand up. He relaxes his body and lets her ride, she's a nice view from down there...

eyes closed, shoulders back, a relaxed look on her face for a nice change...then a face of bliss when she finally lifted herself up and slide down his cock all the way to the base. He grits his teeth which muffles a moan, other people live in the same building. Best not give them a lude sneak peek into his and Elmanna's love-life, she shifts, grating her hips as she starts to motions of riding his length, small panting sound humming from her lips, her cheeks red even under her tattoos, eyebrows furrowed, her nipples hard from his palming, her head bobbing around as she struggles to deal with such pleasure. He tries to stay still, it's hard for him not to lunge in lust for the elf.  
She nearly sends him over the edge when she makes small moans. "oh Gnar...oh by the gods..." his name drips off her lips like honey. She looks down at one point to see his big goofy grin. It's easy to make him feel a little big-headed, his cheeks and nose had gone a dark shade of green she smiles leaning down a little, bucking her hips in small motions "having fun down there?"

He grunts under his breath, nodding at her. she lifts her hips so just the tip is inside her, then leans up keeping herself still. she light rubs his shaft with her thumb and index finger collecting her juice from it. then licks them clean...pushes it back in slowly, teasing him, testing up...having fun of her own. He looks somewhat a little surprised, they rarely get the chance to do this. Even if they encounter that chance, it's quick. However his fiancée is away so they can do whatever they want.  
she takes a deep breath in then ups her pace spreading her legs out to each side of the bed, making her walls squeeze around him when she moved her hips. she did this for what must have been hours. He had slammed her down by her hips as handles, all subtlety had gone out the window, she was slamming herself along moaning out loud, holding Gnar's head against her breast as he bit at the little meat on her chest, sucking at her nipple, scratching her back 

"Gnar! Gnar I-I'm cumming!" she drags her nails against the back of his neck. He moans at the feeling of her nails ravaging his back, small trails of blood running down his back, he can feel her climax, her moans got raspy, like she couldn't breathe, her walls pressed against him, she held him close pressing her lips to his neck letting off a muffled scream, her body squeezed his length so hard it forced a climax out of him too, he holds onto her tightly, his head burred into her neck, she holds him back, head rolling to look at the ceiling, heavy breaths filling the room as they led down, falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I might hate myself at the start of November but after I think it make come prematurely.


End file.
